mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mall In Columbia
The Mall in Columbia, also known as the Columbia Mall, is the central shopping mall for the planned community of Columbia, Maryland, United States. It has four current anchor department stores, which are JCPenney, Nordstrom, Macy's, and Lord & Taylor. It also has over 200 specialty stores and several restaurants, including P.F. Chang's, Maggiano's Little Italy and Panera Bread. The mall includes a 14-screen AMC Theatres. It is located in the Town Center area of the city and attracts shoppers from surrounding counties in Maryland. History Architect Frank Gehry designed The Rouse Company Columbia exhibit building, and was initially selected to design the neighboring mall centerpiece. Gehry was later rejected by Rouse for lack of experience, and the firm of Cope, Linder, & Walmsley was contracted for the project. The Mall opened in 1971 with two major anchor stores: Hochschild Kohn's (which was replaced by Hecht's in the mid-1970s) and Woodward & Lothrop (a.k.a. Woodies, which closed in late 1995 and was replaced by JCPenney in July 1996), as well as a McCrory's and Lerner's, which were minor anchors. Howard Research and Development was probed shortly after opening for purchasing bulk energy contracts on electricity while charging market rates to tenants. Of the original 102 stores, those still in operation at the mall as of March 2017 include: Edward Arthur Jeweler, GNC, and Motherhood Maternity. The Mall has undergone several major expansions since its opening, with the Sears wing opening in 1981, along with an expansion of approximately 370,000 square feet (34,000 m2) and about 55 specialty stores. In 1997, the Hecht's store (now Macy's) added a third level. The Lord & Taylor wing opened in November 1998 (along with two new parking garages); the Nordstrom wing opened in September 1999. Also at this time, 20 to 30 stores opened in a new 60,000-square-foot (5,600 m2) wing near Hecht's. The interior was renovated by replacing the floors, lighting, skylights and air conditioning units by the end of 1998. A Cheesecake Factory restaurant opened on The Mall property near the movie theaters in late 2005. The Mall's Hecht's store became Macy's on September 9, 2006. The Mall was sold to General Growth Properties by The Rouse Company in 2004. A December 2007 decision by local General Growth Properties managers to abandon The Mall's traditional "Poinsettia Tree" Christmas display sparked a grassroots movement by several hundred Columbia residents for the return of the display which had come to be viewed as a local tradition. The story was picked up by The Washington Post, and the publicity led mall managers to reverse their decision and return the popular display in 2008. Part of what makes the "tree" unique is its watering system and plant specifications. In 2017, the large water fountain within which the "tree" had been installed each year, was replaced with at-grade flooring. In early 2013, construction began on an addition to the outdoor "Plaza at The Mall in Columbia" to replace the L.L. Bean store (which closed in May 2013) with additional stores and restaurants. The first phase of the outdoor expansion opened in November 2013. On April 28, 2015, Howard County Police announced an increased presence at village centers and malls following protests and riots the day before that affected General Growth's Mondawmin Mall in Baltimore. In May 2018, a 50,000-square-foot (4,600 m2) Main Event Entertainment facility opened on the south side of the mall, featuring 22 bowling lanes and over a hundred virtual reality video games. On October 15, 2018, it was announced the Sears store would be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide as a result of the retailer's filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Key dates * 1971: The Mall in Columbia opens in August. * 1981: A new wing that includes a second food court and Sears is added. * 1998: Lord & Taylor opens along with two new parking garages. * 1999: A new wing that includes 40 stores, a third parking garage, and Nordstrom is added. * 2000: L.L. Bean opens outside of the mall. It is the first store to open in "The Plaza at The Mall in Columbia" and only the third retail location for the Maine-based outdoors catalog company. * 2003: AMC Theatres opens a 14-screen movie theater next to Champps Restaurant. * 2013: L.L. Bean closes and makes way for an expansion of the Mall's outdoor plaza. * 2014: 70,000-square-foot (6,500 m2) outdoor expansion to the mall opens. * 2017: The center court fountain is removed, and Sears downsizes to the first floor. * 2018: Main Event Entertainment facility opened on the south side of the mall and Sears closes. Anchors Current * JCPenney (since 1996) * Lord & Taylor (since 1998) * Nordstrom (since 1999) * AMC Theatres (since 2003) * Macy's (since 2006) * Main Event Entertainment (since 2018) * Barnes & Noble (since 2018) Former * Woodward & Lothrop (1971–1995) * Hochschild-Kohn (1971–1974) * Hecht's (1975–2006) * Sears (1981–2018) Gallery Videos File:The Mall in Columbia - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour External Links The Mall In Columbia's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Maryland Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1971